


More than life itself

by tildevanessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First fic sorry!, Fluff, Remus & Peter & Marlene & Dorcas & Frank & Alice(mentioned), jily, still getting the hang of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tildevanessa/pseuds/tildevanessa
Summary: Lily reminiscing on her relationship with one James Potter.





	More than life itself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey anyone who decides to read this! This is my first fic like EVER so bear with me please! Wrote this in one sitting and decided to post it before I backed out of it. :) Hope ya'll like it!

It was a quiet evening. NEWTS for the Seventh years had just ended and everyone simply wanted to take a step back, think of absolutely nothing and to just _relax._

Lily had her head on James’ lap, feet propped up on the couch arm, becoming increasingly cozy with the common room fire and the silence among her friends. Sirius was getting his long hair braided by Remus. Marlene was massaging her temples. Peter had disappeared towards the general direction of the boy’s dormitories. Lily thought he was probably catching up on his sleep from the last few months. Frank and Alice were cuddling each other on the floor close to the fire. Dorcas was humming what sounded like a muggle song softly to herself.

Lily loved her exclusive little group. It was just one big gooey family. They had been there for her in some of the most trying moments of her life. Her mother’s passing away was still fresh on her mind. She willed herself not to think of it. Happy thoughts, Lily. Happy thoughts. That is what her mother had said in her last letter to Lily.

Instead, Lily shifted her focus onto her boyfriend of 4 months, 21 days and… I mean who’s counting anyway? James had turned out to be exactly what Lily needed. She and he fit so perfectly together it made Lily regret not getting to know him for the past few years. He had really grown up, she thought affectionately.

She loved the way he went out of his way to put a smile on her face every day. Even the days where another heading of muggle attacks filled the cover page of _The Daily_ _Prophet._

She knew that he was just a big old softie underneath all the bravado that he showcased to the masses of Hogwarts. He gasped and clutched his chest when she mentioned this, going on about how she’s set out to destroy his bad boy reputation.

She remembers how that jovial face reveals those frown creases between his eyebrows when they talk late into the night about the prevailing war and the increasing danger and how, soon, everyone would have to pick a side. How he goes on passionately about him not resting until he catches “all of those good for nothing scum” as soon as he becomes an Auror. Then he remembers that it was _Lily_ he was speaking with and apologizes for saying the word “scum”.

Lily cannot stop remembering flashes of memories from the past 4 months. How James had been so nervous on their first date, stumbling over his words. The look of absolute surprise on his face when she _finally_ said yes to a date. How giddy with excitement he looked when he realized that it was their one-month anniversary.

She recalls fondly how he plays with the tips of her auburn hair repeating how he thinks it’s the color of dying embers of a fire. The past few months showed how poetic James could be, constantly charming parchments of sonnets to float in front her, even during lessons, describing his “undying and ever evolving love for the epitome of beauty on Earth”.

She enjoys their serene walks by the Great Lake at dusk and how sometimes he takes her flying way above the tree line of the Forbidden Forest “because Lily, darling, you absolutely need to see this sunset”.

She loves their “cuddle sessions” by the fire, companiable silence filling all the gaps between them. They fit like the perfect pieces of the charm necklace he had given her. He said it reminded him of them.

James is running his fingers through the entirety of her hair and notices how at peace Lily looks at the moment, eyes closed and leaning into his touch with a faint smile on her face.

He shakes his head at how in a million years he would be as lucky to fall in love with someone as amazing as Lily Evans. He lowers his face to place a small kiss on Lily’s nose splattered with the tiniest amount of freckles.

Lily finds his lips to deepen the kiss. Puts every word describing how much she loves him, more than life itself, into this single kiss. She thinks that by the way James responds to it, he realizes this. Lily interlocks her fingers with his silky tresses, not caring that she may have to take a breath when…

“Oh get a room you two.” Sirius huffs exasperatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know all your comments and criticism. (I'm just a 16 year old trying to be brave and *finally* post fics after two years of simply reading fan fiction) *shrugs*


End file.
